ua_academy_bnha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Stella Tenshi
"My family? Don't have one. My friends? My servants. My country? My legacy. The damage in this city? My history. This planet? My planet." Overview An infamous Villain who is known for taking down a popular hero, being a mass murderer, and just committing many crimes against humanity. Appearance A short woman with long, clean, blonde hair. Big blue eyes and a mere weak stance would make one assume she’s an innocent girl at first sight. Backstory to public unknown for the most part. Some people know that she has a sister, a non-biological one. Heroes Athanatos and Black Mirror know about a biological sister called Stephanie Tenshi, as well as her mother called Sarah Aderisa Tenshi. Sypnosis Personality Likes Dislikes Relationships Black Mirror | Stella has a negative relationship with Black Mirror for almost killing her ex-wife and many other things. Kairu Julie Kagome | Relationship to this woman is unknown to date. Adgeris Mochizuki | Stella's true love interest. He hasn't been seen with Stella in public once so there are no witnesses. Quirk and Abilities Quirk Name: Singularity Quirk Description: The user is able to generate small, orb-shaped "areas" that slow down the movement of anything touching those orbs directly, on their hands. The orbs have a diameter of 4 inches (on all axes) and slow down any movement (not of the user) to 1/4 of the original. Orbs can be discarded, which causes them to only slow down movement to 1/2 but can now be used as projectiles, capable -of flying at speeds of 15mp/h Quirk Type: Emitter Quirk Weaknesses: User can only create one orb at a time. The orbs take one full turn to charge, which has to be announced one turn earlier. The orbs last for only 2 turns, if an orb exists for longer, it will implosion in the user's hand, causing damage to their arms. Orbs are hard to enter but work perfectly when formed around something. A discarded orb will stop at the first thing it touches and will stay there for one turn, having no implosion. The implosion sucks everything around the orb in a radius, twice as big as the orb's radius, into itself. By doing this it doesn't affect the user, however, it might rip off their skin so there could be some side effects cough. The implosion causes everything the orb sucked into itself to form into a space as big as a marble. Creating an orb has a cooldown of 5 turns. Ability - Nordic Star Ability: Once Stella has summoned her orb she gains 5 turns of cooldown until she can summon another one, now before the orb expires (after 3 turns) Stella will gain the possibility to use up all the energy left in the orb to fire a devastating blast. 3 turn blast When the orb would still last 3 turns, meaning that it has just been summoned, the blast has the following stats: Range: 5 meters Speed: 20mp/h The temperature of the blast: -50F 3 turn blast weaknesses: 3 turn drawbacks: add 1 turns of cooldown to the already existing 5 turns, meaning that Stella can summon another orb in 6 turns. 2 turn blast When the orb already existed for one turn and therefore has 2 turns to last. Range: 10 meters Speed: 30mp/h The temperature of the blast: -100F 2 turn blast weaknesses: when standing further away from Stella than 10 meters, the blast won't have any effect. When standing right where the blast was fired, the blast will have minimal effect. 2 turn drawbacks add 3 turns of cooldown to the already existing 4 turns, meaning that Stella can summon another orb in 7 turns. 1 turn blast Range: 15metres Speed: 40mph The temperature of the blast: -150F Drawbacks: adds 5 turns of cooldown to the existing 3, making Stella unable to use her quirk for 8 turns. 1 turn drawbacks: to prevent the user from getting severely damaged, the blast has a temperature of 'only' -50F on the first five meters of the blast, meaning that if one would stand right in front of Stella when a blast is fired, they could survive it Equipment Usually seen with a dagger. Has been seen using a larger blade, manifactured by the Yagami family. Stats Trivia =